Homecoming Upset
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Kim is unable to share in Ron's joy at being crowned homecoming king because newly-single Bonnie cheats her way into becoming queen, and seems intent on making Ron her next boyfriend. Also, later Bonnie is invited to come on the mission where she meets Junior for the first time and falls in love. Mission * Villains: Duff Killigan, Señor Senior, Junior * Evil plot: Kidnap computer programmer Ricky Rotiffle * Kim's transportation: Coco Banana's plane, governor's motorboat Personal Storyline At school on the field Ron wins another game for the mad dogs. Then he is crowened homecoming king and Kim was going to win homecoming queen until… Bonnie cheated! Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Ricky: "It was kind of big. I had no idea my work would make me a target." Ron: "You put your snackage opinions out there like that, enemies are made." Kim: "I think he means the stuff he does with computers." Ron: "Really? Who cares about that?" Ricky: "Dude, my newest creation, the M.D.D." Ron: "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't tell me! The mini-doughnut diet?" Ricky: "No, the Masive-Data-Digester." Ron: "Sounds techy, not snacky." ---- Old lady: That king and queen sure make a cute couple. Bonnie: We do, don’t we? (Ron Screams as he turn on the hose squirting water all over and then he laughs) Ron: Oh! Sorry, KP. Bonnie: Ronnie, kings never apologise, it shows weakness. ---- (Bonnie kissed Ron) Kim: "What is the sitch!?" Ron: "Hey I was the kissee her not the kisser. Kim: "No Kidding! It took you twelve stinkin years to kiss me! Ron: Oh, phew! Hey, wait a minute. Kim: (to Bonnie) I don’t know what you’re up to, but this is a new low, even for you. Bonnie: Oh, yeah! Well, speaking of low... Kim: Which I am. Bonnie: You! You’re... Kim: Well... Bonnie: Well, well...I... (sobs) Kim: OK, erm… Bonnie: (sobs and snivels) Bri... Bri… Ron: Uh, I don’t speak hysterical. Bonnie (cries; mutters gibberish) Bro bri bro bro wiii eeeeeeeeee! Kim: Brick broke up with you? Ron: How do you know? Kim: It’s a girl thing. Ron: So, I’m the rebound guy? Cool! I’ve never been the rebound guy. (Kim looks angry) Er, but, you know it’s not as wonderful as being your guy. Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Other Images Kim and Ron at Homecoming.png Kim and Ron dance.jpg Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board * "Meet the Queen at 3pm" Team Possible's Transportation * Coco Banana's plane * Governor's motorboat Allusions * Sturgis may be an allusion to Regis Philbin. Trivia * The 83rd episode in chronological order, the 84th in production order. * This episode aired on Will Friedle's 31st birthday. * We learn that Kim is seventeen years old, or at least was at the time of their Junior Prom, when she says she had to wait twelve years to get a kiss from Ron. ** This calculation would mean more if we knew exactly how old Kim was at Pre-K when she first met Ron. ** These facts were also mentioned in a sitch in time ** Mr. Barkin mentions that Ron Reiger won second place in the Tri-City Science Fair, which also makes him the second known student from Middleton High School to excel in any mentioned science fair, the first being Justine Flanner. ** And this statement would also imply that Kim might have been attracted to Ron when they were roughly five-to-six years old. * The only episode where Senor Senior, Junior appears without his father, Senior. Errors * When Ron is on Coco Banana's plane on his way to Venice, he is in his mission clothes. However, when they arrive in Venice, he is wearing his usual clothes. Later, when he is in the boat, he has returned to his mission outfit. *As he opens the gate to Rotiffle's community, Wade tells Kim, "After you", he then precedes her through the gate. * Kim complains that it took Ron "twelve stinking years" to kiss her after seeing Bonnie kiss him. But since Bonnie has been calling Ron cruel names since kindergarten, one year less than Pre-K, she has known him almost as long, at least eleven years. Continuity * JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium has a grand re-opening in this episode because it was destroyed by Motor Ed in Car Alarm. * Coco Banana gives Team Possible a ride in this episode to pay them back for their assistance in recovering his stolen designs in Fashion Victim. * Junior appears without Senior in this episode. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Written by ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * With the Voice Talents of ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Colour Stylists ** * Production Manager ** * Technical Directors ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Colour Correction ** * Main Title Design By ** * Animation Production by ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanner ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Sound Designer ** * Dialogue Editor ** * Music Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Digital Audio Transfer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Supervisor ** * Production Coordinators ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Talent Coordinator ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * "Disney Wiki: Homecoming Upset" Merchandise Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes